cheeseformicefandomcom-20200215-history
Tribes
Tribes, also known as Guilds or Clans are groups of mice with common interests. A tribe can be created for 500 cheese, but it is recommended that you join a tribe first to know how things are done before you attempt making one. A tribe's leader should be respected, and trolls are usually not tolerated. Asking for a rank up or asking to be a high rank will usually result in kicking or rank-downs. I am, again, going to number the tribe pop-up window. I am then going to explain what each thing represents. #This is the Tribe's name. It's different for every tribe. #This is the list of mice. If you wish to leave, find your picture and click on the little 'x'. #This is the greeting message, if it's too long you won't see all of it. #Click this to enter the Tribe's house, it is a room where there is no time limit or shaman. #Click to change the greeting message, which is what every mouse in the tribe sees when they log on. #Modify the member's rights. Will be explained below. #Define the code of your tribe house, clicking it will open a window where you can enter an @ code, for example @666100. #Click this to access the tribe's forums. #Close the Tribe pop-up window. For some of these buttons, you have to be a certain rank- so don't worry if some buttons are missing! Making a Tribe of your own First, you must think of a suitable name for your tribe. Make it related to what your tribe is about, for example: 'The Cat Lovers', 'The Book Readers' etc. Make sure there are people willing to join your tribe, or you've wasted 500 cheese. In making a tribe, you should find a co-owner you like and trust. He/she will help support the tribe, and in this way you know you'll never be alone. It is not always necessary to find one, just recomended. After making your tribe, you should type in a greeting message. It is good if you Capitalize all 'I's and the beginning of each sentence. Also, add fullstops. It should be a warmly welcoming message, and explaining what your tribe is about, and the rules of the tribe. After you have made your greeting message, you will want to set member permissions. For your tribe, you may set a stat limit, but it is advised not to go too close to your own. For example, if you have 2000 cheese and 100 firsts, it would be unwise to set the stat requirements to over 1500 cheese or 60 firsts. After that, you may want to set a Tribe house, where members can go to relax and chat. All you would have to do is go to the Map Editor, then make a map. After you finish, there will be a window popping up and giving you the map code. Copy or remember this code, then open the tribe pop-up window and Define the code or your tribe house. Enter the code in the blank space provided, then click 'Submit'. Hooray, you have finished the basic needs of a tribe! Now, you may want to play around with the commands. /np @code loads a map for you to play. /npp @code lets you queue up a map, and after the current map is over that map will play. /ch name will make that mouse Shaman in the next map. /neige will make it snow in your tribe house. /tk name will kick the player from your tribe. Works on both offline and online mice. Now, have fun and make your tribe the best it can be! Member Permissions/Tribe ranks This is a list of all the tribe ranks, and a guide on how to use them. *Stooge *Cooker *Soldier *Treasurer *Recruiter *Hunteress *Initiated *Shaman Apprentice *Tribe Shaman *Spiritual Chief You may arrange each rank to have as much power as you like, it's completely up to you. However, Spiritual Chief will always be the highest rank. 'Can change the greeting message.' means that rank will be able to edit the greeting message. 'Can change the member's permissions.' means that rank will be able to change other people's ranks, and also access this window. 'Can invite new members.' means that rank will be able to recruit other members into the tribe. 'Can exclude members.' means that rank is able to kick players out of the tribe. 'Can change the Tribe's house.' means that rank is able to change the tribe house's code. 'Can load a map(command /np@code).' means that rank is able to use the command /np @code to load maps. 'Can play music in the tribe room by using the radio.' means that rank can play music if the Tribe house has a radio or movie screen.